The invention relates to a polyethylene inflatable tube system. More particularly, the invention relates to a tube that may be inflated with high pressure air, (typically in the range between 50 psi and 500 psi) and can then be used as a structural unit.
In certain applications, it is highly desirable to make structural units that are lightweight and have high strength characteristics.
Other inflatable devices are not reinforced, or are insufficiently reinforced to allow inflation to a high pressure. Since the internal pressure of these devices is relatively low when inflated, they are soft on the surface, making them unsuitable for use in any type of structure where strength is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,879 to Britschina et al. discloses an oval cross-section inflatable tube body that is designed for use in the construction of inflatable boats, bathing platforms, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,681 to Holcombe discloses an inflatable frame for a tent. The frame is designed to withstand low-pressure manual inflation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,642 to Karr, discloses a tent with an inflatable tube erector, that is inflatable using lung pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,554 to McKinney discloses an inflatable toy football goal post.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.